


Unwanted Sensations

by LadyMalinore



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMalinore/pseuds/LadyMalinore
Summary: Entrapta discovers Hordak, evil leader of the Hoard, feared  general of Hoard Prime, and just an all around stern scary guy, is .......ticklish! Antics ensue!





	Unwanted Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> A hilarious idea that was shared on the Entrapdak Discord group between the lovely FanWomanWitch and myself. If you haven't looked into her works on this site do so immediately they are brilliant.

Despite the addition of Entrapta's brilliant new and improved armor Hordak still found himself slumped in exhaustion on his throne, listening to the monotone drone of his force captain's weekly reports. Imp screeched softly and settled on his master's lap eyed Scorpia with distaste as she spoke. 

Hordak startled a bit as imp lowered himself onto his legs, this new suit was so effective at controlling his chronic pain that he was free to feel other sensations that were all masked before. The soft currants of air from imp's wings and the prickling of his tiny clawed hands, a perfect example of the details he had been missing. 

As he dismissed the force captains he gestured for imp to follow, just to be sure his orders were carried out. He started to rise himself, but was pushed down abruptly by the solid body of one purple haired scientist landing in his lap and wrapping her hair about his waist and arm. 

"Hordak! I just had to pop in this couldn't wait..... the new power source we've been trying to stabilize is actually responding to the regulators we built from first one's tech and hasn't exploded all day!!!! Isn't that just great.........." her voice trailed off as she quietly regarded his unusual facial expression. 

His glowing eyes were wide and his claws were desperately clutching the sides of his throne as though he was in great pain. At first she feared his suite had suffered a major malfunction, until his reprimand began. 

" Entrapta! You will remove your blasted hair from my person at once!" He hissed with more venom than normal. " I will join you in the sanctum shortly to discuss our work.... there..... there are several matters to which I must attend, you are dismissed!"

He winced mentally at the hurt look.she gave him for a split second before slipping her welding visor down and flipping by her hair into the air vents. His eyes closed and his hands came up to his face as he groaned once he was sure she had vacated the area. 

How could this have happened, how dare his body betray him yet again, and in such a debilitating way......... he ..... he had conquered countless worlds, the right hand general of the feared Emperor Prime of the known universe....... he, the literal monster of Etheria..... was to his complete dismay and horror...... ticklish.

It had been a mighty show of willpower to not whimper or move when Entrapta had surrounded his waist with her hair moments ago. He'd had to bite the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood to keep from making any humiliating sounds and had been desperate for her to release him. 

His mind raced frantically for a moment working through the details.... Entrapta had grabbed him this way, much to his chagrin, multiple times..... why was he responding this way now. .......The realization hit him fast, causing him to gasp as he glanced down. His eyes fell to the glowing crystal of his suit...... his perfectly functioning new exoskeleton that kept his pain away and gave him the vitality of his youth back. 

His snarl of annoyance echoed throughout the empty chamber as he stood and walked briskly down the dais towards the sanctum...... with any luck he could just ignore this development.... or find a way to supress it. 

Calling out for Entrapta as he entered the lab yielded only silence, he sighed and shook his head. It would probably be a bit before she reappeared, best to make use of this time to figure out just exactly which areas of his body would need careful protection from Entrapta's blasted hair tendrils. 

Hordak was so engrossed with trying to replicate the sensation to his side with his talons that he didn't hear Entrapta until it was far too late. 

Quietly she hung from the ceiling, mask still down to hide the grin on her face as she watched what appeared to be Hordak trying, and failing to tickle himself, or inspect one of his side ports. The way his claws kept brushing strategically at his sides made her think the later idea was wrong, and he was indeed trying, and failing, to get his body to react. She flipped up her visor and still upside down began her descent to the lab floor. 

His eyes narrowed and he abruptly stopped and stood pushing away from his work station. 

" I am not discussing this" he calmly said as he struggled to keep his voice neutral so as not to take his frustrations out on her again. 

Entrapta sighs and uses her hair to lightly stop his retreating form and turn him to face her. 

" Hordak..... is the suit not to your liking? Is there something we need to recalibrate???" Entrapta quirks a brow and her tendrils of hair are already reaching for tools. 

Hordak grimaces at the idea of her hair wrapping itself around him right now and begins to back away from her wracking his brain for a suitable excuse. He curses in his native tongue loudly as his back is met with resistance, one of the lab's support pillars. Entrapta's hair wraps around the two pillars on each side effectivly caging him in. 

Entrapta for her part is having none of his excuses and eyes him sternly. She is a firm believer in honesty in all things, otherwise you can hinder scientific observation. Smiling she speaks softly.

" Hordak I... I have a hypothesis.....do you mind if I test it on you?" 

She waits for him to snarl, growl, or simply shake his head in denial, but is equal parts surprised and excited when his shoulders sag in defeat while he nods closing his eyes. 

He grunts in suprise and his eyes fly open when her hair tendrils quickly reach out and wrap around his wrists, pulling them above his head, while lifting him a few inches from the ground partially immobilizing him. 

His ears pin back in annoyance but still as she approaches removing her work gloves, he regards her curiously and tried not to let her close proximity affect him. 

Entrapta smiles softly and slowly drags her finger tips down one of his sides, closely watching his face for any reaction. 

Hordak huffs but is surprised himself, while this feeling is nice..... very nice.... if he really thinks about it.... it does not elicit the same reaction her hair did in the throne room, he relaxes into her hold ..... perhaps it had been a fluke. The heat now pooling in his lower abdomen .... well.... he will ignore that altogether right now for the sake of her experiment. 

Entrapta's hair snakes out with little warning and brushes itself against his side. 

Hordak gasps and writhes biting his lip to keep silent, but her hair only increases its actions and another tendril attacked his other side. Soon he admits defeat and laughs openly while trying to pull away. 

Entrapta releases him, her eyes wide and a blush on her face. "The experiment would suggest.... your new armor is effective at keeping pain from your body's ailments at bay, leaving room in your brain to register other sensations.....more data is needed to see just how sensitive other regions have become in the wake of your new found physical state......." her words trail away as Hordak approaches her swiftly, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Hordak growls as his lips capture Hers, the intimate contact of her hands touching his sides, hair binding his wrists, and then the surprise act of her not only tickling, then not immediately using the data to himiliate or ridicule him, pushing his well past his normal restrained behavior. His cheeks and ears are flushed a dusky purple, but he forges ahead wrapping his hands about her waist and crushing their bodies together. 

Entrapta moans and shudders slightly raising up on her hair so she can nibble at a particular area on his neck that always seems to get his attention. A wicked thought causes her to giggle, and while her mouth has him sufficiently distracted she takes a tendril down his side. 

Hordak's moan of pleasure at her ministrations is cut off abruptly as he snorts our a deep laugh, then narrows his eyes. 

" Two can play at this game princess " he growls as he swift lifts her into his arms with one hand and wiggles the sharp digits of his other over her stomach in a mock threat. 

Entrapta gasps and giggles at the sensation before blushing as he quickly strides toward their inner sanctum. " If you insist, I mean we are gathering valuable data on how your new suit can..... perform...... " she eyes him with a dark expression and bites her lip in excitment, Her shrilll laugh heard as the blessedly soundproof doors shut.


End file.
